Momentos
by Bratty
Summary: Una pequeña serie de momentos YohxAnna relacionados con las diferentes estaciones del año. Capitulos 34: Primavera y Otoño!
1. En Invierno, Hermosos Copos

Anna lo encontró de pie en medio del jardín de atrás, mirando al cielo.  
  
"Llevo horas buscandote - ¿Y *que* haces de pie allí en este frío? ¡Te enfermaras!" Era el principio del invierno, y brisas frías anunciaban la llegada de la época blanca eran comunes.   
  
Yoh no pareció prestarle atención. "¿Yoh, me estas escuchando?" Preguntó ella, frotándose las manos por calor.  
  
"Anna," Empezó Yoh, aun sin mirarla. "Ven aquí un segundo, ¿Si?"  
  
Sorprendida por el tono de voz de Yoh, ella no dijo palabra alguna y caminó a su lado. "¿Qué sucede?"  
  
Yoh finalmente la miró, con una sonrisa feliz. "¿Sabes que época del año es?"  
  
Anna lo miró con sospecha. "Inicios de invierno...¿Por qué?"  
  
La sonrisa de Yoh se amplió. "Mira al cielo."  
  
Anna arqueó una ceja a su petición, pero notando la solemne felicidad en el modo de Yoh, ella hizo lo que se le pidió, y se encontró a si misma viendo a un cielo nublado - tonos de grises, y el viento que llevaba algunas hojas por el aire. ¿Qué era tan especial al respecto? "¿Si?"  
  
Yoh, que ahora también veía hacia arriba, habló. "Mira."  
  
Y justo cuando ella estaba por reclamarle sus palabras, ella notó algo en el cielo - los primeros copos de nieve, pequeños y blancos cayendo uno por uno en una lluvia prístina. "Oh..."  
  
La mano de Yoh atrapó la suya. "Hermosa, ¿No?"  
  
"Si."Respiró Anna, sin notar que él ya no veía al cielo.   
  
- The End  
  
Bratty Habla: Maldición... esto fue *corto* Pero...de cualquier modo. Este es el primero de una serie de pequeños fics que tratan con YohxAnna y las estaciones del año (Invierno, Otoño, Verano, etc.) Espero que les gusten. ^__^ ¿Reviews, por favor?  
  
~¡Beso!~  
  
- Bratty 


	2. En Verano, Refrescante Sandia

Las vacaciones de verano estaban aquí, ¿Y que mejor modo de pasarlas que sentada en el porche, sintiendo la cálida brisa en el rostro?  
  
Anna había estado sentada allí por u largo rato, simplemente sintiendo la brisa. ¿Quién necesitaba playas ruidosas, llenas de gente molesta, cuando cosas tan simples como el aire podía darte tal sentimiento de relajación?  
  
Ella sintió algo frío en su frente y abrió los ojos. Yoh estaba de rodillas frente a ella, con una sandia presionada contra su frente. "Hola," La saludó él con una sonrisa. "Manta trajo esto. ¿Quieres?" Y sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta, el empezó a picarla.  
  
Le ofreció un pedazo grande. "Toma." Ella lo tomó y asintió su agradecimiento. Ella comió en silencio, hasta que una suave risa de Yoh la hizo mirarle con una ceja arqueada. El rostro de él estaba cubierto con sandia. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"  
  
Yoh sonrió y la señaló. "Tu rostro," Empezó él, y tomó una semilla de sandia que estaba en la mejilla de ella. "Esta cubierto con sandia."  
  
Anna estaba segura de que se sonrojó, y empezó a limpiarse el rostro con rudeza. Una vez lista, miró a Yoh con una pregunta silenciosa. Él no había dejado de sonreír ni una vez. "Aun tienes un pedacito aquí."  
  
Él se inclinó hacia ella y para su sorpresa, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y con los labios, tomó un pequeño pedazo de sandia que estaba en el labio inferior de ella y se lo comió. El se sentó otra vez, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. "Dulce."  
  
Anna notó que el rostro de él también estaba cubierto con sandia, y procedió a limpiar cada pedacito como él había hecho con ella. Una vez lista, y disfrutando el hecho de que el rostro de él ahora estaba rojo y no era por la sandia, ella se lamió los dedos y comentó. "Muy dulce."  
  
- The End  
  
Bratty Habla: Uh...okay... ¿Han notado, que en mis historias, esta es la primera vez que ellos se besan realmente? Y ni siquiera fue un beso completo... Yoh y Anna siendo traviesos...¡Me gusta! Quizá algún día escriba un Lemon ¿Quien sabe? Hee-hee...  
  
Mañana: Otoño - Hojas  
  
~¡Beso!~  
  
- Bratty 


	3. En Primavera, Una Hermosa Rosa

Si veías con cuidado, notarias cierto cambio en Anna Durante la primavera. Se veía mas feliz, y mas relajada. Pero eso solo era si notabas con mucho cuidado.  
  
No que lo admitiera a nadie, pero la primavera era su época favorita. Mas que nada porque significaba que el frío del invierno ya había pasado, pero le gustaban otras cosas también - todo olía mas fresco, los pájaros cantaban, y las flores se abrían.   
  
Eso tenía que ser su cosa favorita respecto a la primavera - el hecho de que todas las flores se abrían al mismo tiempo, haciendo todo verse mas fresco y colorido.   
  
Y por eso es que odiaba estar atrapada en cama con un resfriado.  
  
No poder hacer nada era frustrante - el mas ligero movimiento la mareaba. Pero el hecho de que no podía salir ni al jardín era aun peor.   
  
Se sentía débil, se sentía molesta, se sentía *enferma* y lo odiaba... y sintiéndose miserable, se durmió.   
  
Algún tiempo después, despertó por un olor fresco. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver una rosa roja yaciendo junto a ella.   
  
Confundida, se sentó lentamente - y no se sintió mareada. El dormir le debió haber hecho bien a su sistema. Toó la rosa y notó una nota de papel debajo de ella.  
  
"Anna: Vine a casa y te encontré dormida. Alí con Manta por unos víveres. Y sobre la rosa: Se cuanto detestas estar atrapada en casa, y es una lastima que tengas que perderte la primavera ¡Así que decidí traer la primavera a ti! - Yoh"  
  
Y entonces ella sonrió, sabiendo que alguien le se molestaba lo suficiente para mirar de cerca, y aun mas importante: Le importaba.   
  
- Fin  
  
La Esquina de Bratty: Este capitulo no es el mejor, pero espero compensarlo con otro que tengo planeado... :-P  
  
~¡Beso!~  
  
- Bratty 


	4. Y En Otoño, Las Hojas

Habia pasado mas de una hora desde que lo vio brriendo las hojas en el paio. ¿Qué le tomaba tanto?  
  
Ella suspiró y se levantó - mejor averiguar que planeaba.   
  
Ella deslizó la puerta abierta, y se abrazó a si misma a la brisa ligeramente fría del otoño. Allí estaba la pila de hojas e Yoh...estaba acostado sobre ellas. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Yoh?"  
  
El levantó la Mirada, y viéndola en la puerta, se sentó. Muchas hojas secas estaban en su cabello y espalda. El sonrió. "Hola." La saludó con la mano.  
  
Ella se cercó a él. "¿Qué haces durmiendo sobre las hojas secas?" Preguntó ella con simpleza.   
  
Yoh parpadeó y se encogió de hombres de buena naturaleza. "Me dio sueño."  
  
Anna arqueó una ceja. "¿Te dio sueño, así que decidiste dormir sobre las hojas secas?" Yoh asintió felizmente. "Ajá..."  
  
"Ah, vamos Anna, debes haber querido hacerlo alguna vez." Rió él, y palmeó el lugar junto a él. "¿Me acompañas?"  
  
Anna quería rehusarse. Quería decirle lo tonto que era el acostarse sobre hojas secas, que solo se te pegarían, simplemente por capricho.   
  
Pero su mirada honesta e intenciones limpias, eran suficientes para lograr que ella se sentara junto a él. Feliz, él se acostó otra vez. "No es tan malo, ¿O si?" Comentó él.   
  
Anna asintió, aun cuando él no la podía ver ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. "Estas loco, ¿Sabes?" Dijo ella.  
  
Yoh pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de sonreír, aun con los ojos cerrado. "Supongo."  
  
"Y yo supongo..." Empezó ella. Y para sorpresa de él, la sintió acurrucarse a su lado, brazo sobre su pecho en un abrazo suelto. Eso logró que abriese los ojos. "...Que yo estoy mas loca por estar enamorada de ti, ¿eh?"  
  
Yoh la miro a la cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios ligeramente partidos, y para su maravilla, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Él sonrió, y la besó en los labios - un ligero y tierno beso que a penas si se le podía llamar así. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron aun mas, pero aun no abrió los ojos. "Supongo que entonces, ambos estamos locos." Comentó el.  
  
Ella se acurrucó mas cerca a él. "Abrázame. Hace mucho frío."  
  
Él no podía estar mas feliz de cumplir.   
  
- The End  
  
Bratty Habla: ¡Hola otra vez, querido lector! ¡Aquí tienes otro capitulo de "Momentos"! ¿El ultimo¡ Quien sabe...;) eso depende de mi inspiración.:-P Hehe.  
  
Ahora, ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo amaste? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Quieres que me vaya a morir en un hueco? Dímelo en esas hermosas cositas llamadas ¡REVIEWS! ¿Por favor?  
  
~¡Beso!~  
  
- Bratty - ¡Levanta la mano si crees que química APESTA! 


End file.
